


Danganronpa: A New Beginning (REDO)

by CringeyNoodle



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, M/M, Next Generation, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeyNoodle/pseuds/CringeyNoodle
Summary: A new killing game has begun! We follow the children on previous characters as they take on the tragedy of Hope's Peak!This basically takes place in a world where the killing games were fake, and they really were just entertainment, but everyone was still real and everyone is still alive? Hope's Peak was real and yeah.All the ships tagged aren't actually in the story themselves, but those are the ships for parents. Some not mentioned, as they are not in a ship between two characters are: Kokichi Ouma and Kazuichi Souda.I tried to write this once, but I've changed every single thing since then so I just decided to redo it. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Welcome

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS!" A loud man's voice shouted over the intercom. Every now and then, a high pitched crackle would interupt him; it was quite loud. "WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN TOKYO IN 30 MINUTES! I REPEAT: WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN TOKYO IN 30 MINUTES!"

  
I took a deep breath in and looked around. The metal train was almost empty, aside from an old man in the corner and a woman on her way to work. I guess that made sense though, the sky had only recently became a light blue color; it was still very early in the morning.

  
You may be wondering, "Why are you on a train so early in the morning?" Well, the answer isn't that complicated.

  
My name is Junichiro Fujisaki. I am a new student at Hope's Peak Academy in a special class called the "Inheritance Project".

The Inheritance Project is basically where the children of Hope's Peak alumni are trained to have talents and are put in a class of their own. It's best thought of as a way to "keep the bloodline", whatever that means. My father, Chihiro, was a student at Hope's Peak Academy and one of the people behind that project, so, naturally, I'm a student now! It's pretty exciting, and I can't wait to find out about some of the people my father went to school with.

  
The train came to a screeching halt, and the man yelled, "WE HAVE ARRIVED IN TOKYO! HAVE A FANTASTIC DAY!" He smiled a big smile at me, but you could tell it was just a mask to cover the exhaustion of working so early.

  
I stepped off the train and proceeded to make my way to the school.  
"Let's see...I make a turn there...then...wait...no" I felt the gears in my brain turn, but with nothing but smoke coming out. Directions aren't my thing...to say the least. I put my directions into my tan blazer pocket, and began searching for help. A lot of the people walking were adults on their way to work. I didn't want to ask any of them though, they've probably got enough going on.

  
I kept walking along the sidewalk until I managed to find, what appeared to be, a fellow teenager. I let out a sigh of relief and tapped them on the shoulder. The girl screamed and jumped at least ten feet in the air. She then whipped around and...slapped me. It wasn't just any old slap either, this girl could hit. I flinched at the sting, and the girl gasped, "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

  
I nodded at her, pressing my hand in my, now red, cheek, "I-it's okay. It was my fault."

  
The girl sighed and raised her voice a little, "You know, you should know better than to just tap random girls on the shoulders! If my Pop woulda seen you, you'd be in a grave!" She then shook her head, "What do you want?"

  
I was able to get a good look at her at this point, and she was very pretty, in a weird kind of way. She had thick, short, black curly hair that was tied back into a bun, but a lot of her hair fell out in tight curls. Her eyes were big and bright purple, with a strong showing of power that you could just feel. Her nose was straight and defined, instead of the button noses of the girls in my old town; it gave her face a bit of a defined feature. Her face was thin and narrow, but surprisingly squishy looking. Her skin was tanned, not like a spray-tan, but just a natural outdoor-tan that makes your skin glow.

  
She cleared her throat loudly, breaking me out my train of thought and said, "I will ask one more time, what do you want?" She had a hint of irritation in her voice.

  
"O-oh! Sorry! I was just wondering if you knew how to get to Hope's Peak?"

  
The girl clucked her tongue and tilted her head, curly baby hairs fell into her face. "Hope's Peak? Really?"

I nodded timidly.

  
She laughed loudly, I made notice of her snort, "Well, why didn't you just say so?!

That's where I'm headin' now!"

  
I looked up at her in shock, "R-really!"

  
"You bet!" She held out her hand for me to shake, "Kaida Ishimaru, Ultimate Tutor! Nice to meet ya!"

  
I shook it and smiled, "Junichiro Fujisaki, Ultimate CG Artist..."

  
"Well, 'Chiro, you better pick up that attitude, I always know where I'm going! We'll be there in ten minutes tops. Come on!"

  
She grabbed my hand and started running.

 

  
And that's all I can even remember...


	2. Meet the Students!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet the fellow students that will be attending Hope's Peak Academy with us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I understand if some of you so not ship these. There are a few of these that I really don't ship myself. I chose the parents based off of couples (or not) that I felt were most likely to happen. For example: I don't ship Shuichi and Kaede at all, but they are very likely to have gotten together, so I picked them over Shuichi and Kokichi or Shuichi and Kaito. I hope that makes sense! I hope you enjoy!

"Chirooooo, wake uuuuppppp!"

  
I groaned at the sound of a girl's voice. It sounded so familiar, but, at the same time, I couldn't recognize it without a face.  
Of course, I could always just open my eyes, huh? That seemed to make some kind of-

  
"CHIRO"

  
 I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and was met with those piercing, purple eyes. "Kaida?"

  
She smiled and laughed a little, snorting again. "There you are, you dummy. Thought I lost ya!" She held out her hand for me to grab, which I quickly accepted.

  
Once I was back on my feet, Kaida spoke, "You kinda slept through everyone's introductions. you know?" I raised an eyebrow, "Everyone?"

  
She nodded, the curly bun on her head bobbed, "Oh  right. The other students of the IP already split up throughout the school." She scratched the back of her head, "I..uh..offered to stay and show you around, so" Kaida let out an awkward laugh, as though she didn't want to admit it.

  
I smiled, "Thanks, Kai"

  
"Don't call me that"

  
I laughed, "Whatever you say, 'Kai'"

  
"Oh my gosh, please stop."

  
"Kai kai kai kaikaikaiakai"

  
"CHIRO"

* * *

  
We left the room we appeared in, a completely white room with nothing in it, and began walking down a hallway. Kaida was trying to give me a quick rundown of the more...confusing people.

"Braid chick? Don't like her. Bitch vibes, ya know? Oh, and there's this other one, talks in text slang, it gets crazy annoying. Or.."

She continued to talk about all the people's weird quirks or if they were suspicious the whole way down. I took notice of her speaking habits, like how her tone can turn angry when it doesn't need to or how she always speaks loud and clear. It was also at this time where I noticed how similar our attire was.

  
I just wore a basic school uniform, tan blazer with the gold crest symbol on my left pocket-square, a white dress shirt underneath, khaki-pants, brown loafers, and my dad's old, black work-tie. I never dressed particularily special, I guess. I never appeared very special either, with my messy, dirty-blonde hair that has that one piece that never goes down and my regular yellow-brown eyes. My face was round and my nose was almost-straight, but it still had a slight curve. I looked...normal, but I wasn't ashamed.

 

Kaida actually didn't dress too differentely. She wore the standard, button-up, white dress-shirt tucked into a red mid-thigh-length skirt. Her white blazer was tied around her waist, but you could still see all the different pins she had on it. She owned a pair of, what I call, "librarian glasses" that hung around her neck like a necklace. She had a black watch on her right wrist, white socks that stopped below her knee, and black loafers.

 

We stopped at a pair of big, double-doors that had a big sign above them that said "CAFETERIA" in bold letters. She sighed, "Here is the first stop on our tour, the cafeteria!" She leaned over, "The most important place here, if you ask me."

  
I smiled and she laughed a bit; then, she reached for the door.

 

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!"

 

A girl's voice shouted from behind us, and I could see Kaida stiff up at the sound of it. The girl spoke again, closer now, "Are you that boy who was sleeping?"

  
I turned around, "Y-yes?"

 

She smiled a big, and somehow sharp, grin. She had sharp canines that looked like fangs.

  
However, the smile dropped when she looked over. "Oh...you."

  
Kaida crossed her arms, "People have names, just in case you weren't aware."

  
The girl scoffed, "Oh, I knew, too bad you're not worth the extra words, Sweetie."

  
Kaida groaned and went inside the cafeteria. The doors slammed shut behind her.

 

The girl turned back to me, smiling again, "Anyways!" She put her hands on her hips, "The name's Kaori Souda, and what do I call you?"

  
I cleared my throat, "Junichiro" I smiled, "Junichiro Fujisaki."

 

Kaori was a tall, thin girl with slightly-tanned skin and lots of makeup. She was taller than both me and Kaida, but they could be the cause of the massive, nude-colored wedges on her feet. She had dark-blue eyes with a massive wing and sparkly, yellow eyeshadow. Her pitch black hair was pulled into two massive braids that went over her chest, but no farther. As I said, she was very thin, and her face wasn't any bigger; it was very narrow with high cheek bones. She had silver mini-hoops in her ears as well. She wore a bright yellow crop top that had ruffles at the end of it and sleeves. She wore salmon-colored bell-bottoms with, what appeared to be, lipstick tubes in her left pocket. She was also wearing silver bracelets.

  
This is the girl that Kaida mentioned being hateful and, excuse my language, "bitchy." Apparently, she is the Ultimate Cosmetic Chemist; she creates makeup for girls and women all over the world. Her home-made makeup line is the most successful line at the moment, extraordinary for a young girl in high school.

 

The girl clucked her tongue, "Hey, by the way, I'd stay away from her." She pointed towards the door, I took notice of the nude press-on nails she had. "I mean, she probs has anger issues or somethin', and trust me, that's super lame."

  
I frowned, "Th-thanks, but I think I'm gonna stick with her."

  
She rolled her eyes and began to walk off, "Fine, you do you boo. When you die, I won't miss it." Her high voice echoed through the hallway.

* * *

The cafeteria was a clash of every shade of red I had ever seen. The walls were a bit more of a light pink, along with the floor, with children's paintings of apples and roses and other red things all over it. The tables were dark-wood that seems to have been tinted, like when fruit punch soaks into it. They had some picnic-blanket cloth as napkins and a bright red rose in the center. It was colorful and....well....red. It hurt my eyes, to be honest.

  
"Chiro! Over here man!"

  
I looked up and saw Kaida sitting at the middle table with two others, a boy and a girl. They both looked up at me and smiled, but only the guy waved. I walked over and sat across from them.

 

Kaida smiled, "Okay, so now that you're done with," She cleared her throat,"that, you can meet actual cool people!"

  
She gestured over at the guy next to her.

  
He rolled his eyes and smiled. He held out his hand for me to shake, to which I accepted.

  
"Ren Momota, Ultimate Historian. Good to see your okay, Junichiro."

 

Ren was a tall guy, about 6', with a little muscular build. It wasn't enough to make him wrestler or body-builder big, but it was still noticeably there. He had dark, dull-purple hair that was pulled back into a man-bun with strands hanging down. (irl I hate manbuns, but I drew him and it looked right) He had natural-tan skin, but paler than Kaida. He had big, but kind of empty, purple eyes. They seemed to be drained from life honestly. His face was well defined, with a sharp jaw-line and a straight nose. His clothing consisted of a white quill in his hair, a tan blazer-jacket with a high collar over a red, grey, and black flannel underneath, loose black cuffed-jeans, and brown tennis-shoes. He had a white ascot tucked into his flannel shirt, making it look like a suit almost. He also had a yellow and blue belt, with different symbols on it.

 

Ren ruffle the blonde hair of the girl sitting next to him, "You gonna introduce yourself?"

  
The girl whispered something, but I couldn't make out what it was. However, I could at least take notice of how she looked.

 

She was much shorter than Ren, about eight inches shorter. She had short, chin-length blonde hair that had tons of volume. It wasn't curly like Kaida's; it was a little looser. (think Haru from P5, but less forehead and blonde?) She had baby-like, dull-yellow eyes. However, they had much more energy than Ren's did. She had a round face that stopped at a point and a button nose. She all-around looked quite young. She had ridiculously pale skin, the palest I had ever seen at least. She wore a light mint-green, over-sized sweater with sleeves that went over her hands a little. Underneath she had a short, pastel-pink skirt that stopped a little higher than mid-thigh. Over all of that was an off-white apron with floral decals on the pockets. The apron was tied around her waist, and it was longer than her skirt, going to her actual mid-thigh. For shoes, she wore white mary-janes and lacy ankle-socks.

 

The girl took a deep breath and sat up straight. "I apologize, I get nervous around new people." She smiled. "My name is Aika Saihara. I'm the Ultimate Florist."

  
Ren smiled and ruffled her hair, "That's my girl!"

  
She looked at him and frowned, red-faced, "That's not funny!"

  
I chuckled a little, and she looked at me, frowning still. "Hey, the same goes to you too! It's not funny!" I couldn't stop.

  
Then Kaida started laughing, and the next thing I knew, we were all laughing. Aika sat there in embarrassment for a while, before she eventually joined in with a soft giggle.  
It was the first time I felt at ease.

* * *

The next room was just like the last, but orange. It was the computer lab. Light-toned walls and floor, dark-wood tables, and neon orange computers. there were three students in this room, one girl and two boys. It appeared as though the girl was irritating the green-haired boy, and the other one was working on one of the computers. However, he looked up at us when we walked in.

 

"Waz up, Kaida?" He never looked away from the screen.

  
"Junichiro woke up, so I thought you would like to meet him?" She lightly pushed me forward, so I would be right in-front-of him. He looked up at me and smiled.

  
"Yo man, how's it goin?"

  
I stared in silence. I couldn't think of any words to say. Instead, I scratched my arm. The guy took notice and sighed, "Yup, saw that comin." He stood up, "It's a long story, kay? Anyways," He patted me on the shoulder; his hand was cold like metal, as I expected. "The name's Masato, Masato Iruma. I don't bite, don't look so scared."

 

If you're wondering why I was so shocked, the answer is simple: he's robotic. Seriously, like, an actual robot. I mean, my father is a tech-guy, but I'd never seen a robot. Why is he a robot? I had so many questions with no words to ask them.

  
Masato took notice of every trace of fear or confusion I had and sighed. "Look, the answer isn't that messed up. I was born just like you, kay?" I nodded to show I was listening.  
"Kay, then, my ma is an inventor, kay? My, adopted, if that helps, father is an actual robot, kay?"

  
I had never been so confused.

  
"I'm the Ultimate Robotics Club Member, kay?"

  
Kaida spoke up, irritated, "Sato, if I hear you say 'Kay?' again, I'm going to push you in a bathtub." Then, mocking, "Kay?" Masato and I stared at her for a while.  
She sighed, "He's not five man, just tell him why you're robotic, and we're good."

  
Masato nodded, "Aight." He looked back at me, "I was born human, then I had robo parts added to me, ka-I mean, got it?"

  
I nodded, although I still didn't understand entirely.

 

Masato was around the same height as me, not really any difference there. He had natural-appearing white-blonde hair that was very messy, like he hadn't brushed it in a while. He had white, literally white, skin, or was it? His eyes were a bright, glowing blue, and he had mechanical things, such as screws, around the lower half of his face. His body didn't appear very complete, in all honesty. There were holes in his arms and legs that were just exposed rods, sorta like bone. He wore an oversized off-white t-shirt with a grey gear on it, regular blue jeans with his left leg rolled up, showing the exposed robotics, and white sandals.

 

Masato smiled, "Look, if there someone you oughta be scared of, it's her." He pointed at the girl in the corner, still bugging the green-haired boy.

  
Kaida sighed, "Right, text-slang girl."

  
Masato laughed, "That watcha callin' her?" Kaida nodded.

 

"I just- AGH- I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! UGH! It's, like, actually YOU!" She kept messing with the boy's face.

  
He looked miserable.

  
He spoke up, monotone, "Yes, you've already said this...a lot"

  
She squealed, "I JUST CAN'T HELP IT Y'KNOW? I'm just, like, OMG sooooo excited!!"

  
The guy looked up at us and mouthed, "Help me"

  
Kaida spoke nervously, "Heyyyyy....Yui? You wanna meet someone..."

 

The girl looked towards us. Her light-purple eyes lit up when she saw me.

  
"OMG, I dunno you!" She let go of the boy's face, to which you could see the relief, and got so close our noses touched. "Who are youuuu?"

  
Kaida stepped forward and pulled the girl back. "Yui, this is Junichiro Fujisaki. Chiro, this is Yui Kirigiri."

  
Yui pouted, "Heeeeyyyyyyy, you stole my liiiiine!"

  
Yui had light-purple hair that was thin and a little past her shoulders. It was straight, and she had a set of bangs over her forehead. She had tired, light-purple eyes, close to Kaida's. Her skin was a little pale, but no where near the level of Aika. She was an average height, a little shorter than me. She wore a dark-purple, leather jacket that was cropped to below her chest. It had a very high collar (think Mondo's jacket collar) and her tight sleeve was rolled up to her elbow. The other sleeve flared out. Under that was a grey t-shirt with some kind of logo involving a magnifying glass. The t-shirt was tucked into a brown plaid skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. She wore light purple tennis-shoes and rolled-up white socks.

  
Yui looked at me, "So BTW, I have, like, THE BEST talent! I'm a blogger, so, like, I win at life, y'know?"

  
I didn't know.

  
Kaida cleared her throat, "Taro, you good?"

  
The boy with the green-hair sighed and nodded, "When was the last time I di-"

  
"OMG I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE!"

  
Yui dropped to her knees and bowed, "Oh, please forgive me! I'll do anything! I worship youuuu!"

  
The boy looked bewildered by this. "Um...right...can you get up?"

  
Yui nodded, "Uh huh" and stood back up with excitement.

  
Taro looked at us, "Now, don't be shocked, I am," He bowed, "Taro Ouma, Ultimate Internet Star, thank you."

  
I raised an eyebrow, "Internet Star?"

  
Taro laughed, "Why, of course. I am world-known, and don't worry! I love," He paused and cautiously tapped Yui on the shoulder, " _all_ my fans"

 

Taro was the same height as Yui, although it was short for a guy. He had light green hair that was gelled up into a quiff and big, dark purple eyes. His face was round and a little child-like, similar to Aika. On top of that, he was also extremely pale, maybe even the same as her. He wore a diagonally-striped, rainbow hoodie, that was clearly baggy on him, grey basketball-shorts with white lines on the side, and a pair of green high-tops. You couldn't see the socks, but they were there.

 

Yui was beaming, "O.M.G. I'm, like, never bathing ever agaaiiiin!"

  
Taro frowned, "Please go bathe."

* * *

The next room on our tour was the Shop room. This is the classroom where students build things basically, I've never been in one, so that's all I know. Although it does seem like it would be a fun class. The room was bright yellow all around, following a similar theme of the last two, except this one just felt more uneasy. Inside, there were two students: a tiny girl and a massive man. They were sat at one of the stations discussing something on the table. As we walked closer, we realized that it was a bow that had broke in half.

  
Kaida spoke up, "Hey guys!"

  
They both looked at us, the girl frowning.

  
The man spoke up, "Hiya, Kaida!" He then looked at me, "Ah, you must be Junichiro. Great to meet you little man!"

  
The man's voice was deep and booming. "Should probably tell you who I am, don't need no grown men botherin ya, huh?" He laughed loudly, although no one really joined,

"Isamu Nidai. I'm the Ultimate Carpenter."

  
He nudged me on the arm; it hurt a bit, "If you need any heavy lifting, I'm your guy!"

  
Kaida turned to me, "Or, if you would like a crazier approach, you should meet my Pop." She laughed and Isamu joined in. I guess I didn't know the joke?

 

Isamu, like I said, was MASSIVE. The man had muscles for days, it was honestly frightening. He had naturally dark-skin and a very defined face. He had a shaved head of black hair that was covered up by a bright yellow construction hat. He had a bit of stubble, like he just recently decided to grow a beard. His eyes were angry and brown, although he didn't seem angry. His clothing was quite simple, white, sweaty tank-top, baggy blue-jeans with a belt full of tools, and a pair of black construction boots.

 

The girl sitting at the seat was staring at us. Just from her sitting, you could tell she was tiny. Her feet were so far off the ground, I don't understand how she got up there.

  
She jumped down, somehow, and walked over. My suspicions were right, she was only 4'8, at most. She looked up at me and bowed.

  
"Hello there."

  
I nodded, "Hi."

  
She seemed very proper actually, despite her childlike appearance. She looked blankly, "We were just discussing how to fix my bow. It was broken when I awoke. Did anything happen with your belongings?"

  
Kaida and I both frowned and shook our heads. Everything seemed in order for us.

  
The girl sighed, "Well, that's alright. By the way, I am Mayumi Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Archer." She nodded.

  
I felt my breath stop, "Kuzuryu, like the" I whispered, "Yakuza?"

  
Mayumi sighed once more, "Yes, my father is the leader, sadly." She didn't appear to have much emotion, even when saying 'sadly.'

 

Mayumi had blonde, straight hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail. She had decently pale skin, but more like Yui. She had big eyes, but the red color of them made them harsh and mean. Her nose was covered in little freckles as well. Her clothing consisted of a short-sleeved, button-up shirt tucked into a black, striped skirt that stopped at her knees. She had a black tie with a dragon symbol on the bottom as well. She had on black school shoes with grey socks that stop right below the knee. The socks had gold-colored lace at the top of them. She also had elbow-high matching gloves.

  
Kaida spoke, "Leader of the Yakuza? That's a backstory if I've ever heard of one." Mayumi smiled a little and nodded, "Yes, well, I am next in line, so that is way my mother taught me archery. My archery was then my academy training."

  
Isamu raised, "Wow, that's incredible. I would love to see you fight one day. That'd be a show!" Isamu laughter boomed.

* * *

  
Kaida and I went to the garden next, and, as expected, it was all greenery. Most of the plants were simply green, only a few of them had extra color. The shed at the back had a green siding on it. There was a junglegym off to the side, and even that was green. I was noticing a rainbow pattern. There were two girls both at the jungle gym. One seemed to be yelling at the other.

 

"YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT FEAR IS NOTHING BUT YOUR BRAIN!"

  
"yes, ma'am..."

  
"AND THAT NO ONE CAN HURT YOU IF YOU TRY!"

  
"yes, ma'am..."

  
"AN-"

  
Kaida cut in, "Hotaru! What are you doing to Miki?!"

  
The loud woman turned towards Kaida, "AH! Ms. Ishimaru! I didn't see you there!"

  
The quieter girl nodded and looked down, "H-hello Kaida.."

  
Kaida crossed her arms, "Well?"

  
"Well, you see, Ms. Hinata was saying all this dumb junk about wanting to go home because she was 'scared', and I DO NOT TOLERATE SAD SACK CAMPERS!" She shouted the last bit of her sentence, making the other girl jump."

  
"I-I'm sorry...I just...well..."

  
"SPIT IT OUT!"

  
The girl jumped and guarded her face, "N-nevermind...forget I..s-said anything."

  
I frowned and held out my hand to her, to which she flinched.

 

"I'm Junichiro Fujisaki, you can call me 'Chiro' like Kaida does if you'd like." She looked up at me in amazment. "What's your name?"

  
She reluctantely shook my hand, she held it like she was holding glass. "I'm..Miki H-Hinata."

  
Kaida smiled and nudged me lightly, "She's a collector, pretty neat right? She has antiques from the beginning of Japan apparently."

  
Miki spoke up, a little more excited, "I-I do! I have l-letters and clothes a-and..." She paused and spoke very quiet, "I lost them..."

 

Miki was a pale-pink girl. She was chubby, with a round face and nose too. She was a little short, maybe a little shorter than Aika. She had light-pink hair that was pulled into two little buns that hung off her head. Her eyes were sad, but a gorgeous gold color. Her outfit consisted of a pair of pastel blue overalls with a little patch here and there with a white, turtle-neck sweater underneath. She wore tan-colored boots with light fur on the inside.

 

The other girl spoke, loudly, "YOU LOST THEM? MS. HINATA THAT IS COMPETELY IRRESPONSIBLE! THOSE ARE PRECIOUS ARTIFA-"

  
"HOTARU, SHUT UP!" Kaida yelled. "You don't think maybe you should ask before a lecture?"

  
She turned to Miki, "What happened to them?"

  
Miki coughed, "W-well...I woke up...in the room," She twittled her fingers, "a-and they were...gone."

She began to get upset, tears forming in her eyes, "I..I sp-spent my whole l-life getting those...a-and s-some of them m-my dad g-got me a-and he...he's gonna be m-mad and...and...and..."

  
I spoke up, "You wanna go home?"

  
Miki nodded glumly.

  
I sighed and patted her shoulder, "Hey, don't worry, okay?" Miki looked at us. "We'll find them, we promise."

  
Miki nodded and wiped her eyes, sniffling a little.

 

Kaida went of on the other, "What is wrong with you? What? You think that you can just yell at people without hearing their side of the story?" I shuffled a little. "You think that because of how you feel, someone else can't feel different?"

  
I tapped Kaida on the shoulder, she snapped around, "WHAT!?"

  
"Calm down."

  
Kaida relaxed a little and sighed, "Okay.." She turned back to Hotaru, "Why don't you actually think about the other for once, okay? Sorry."

  
The woman looked irritated, but she blew it off as nothing and walked towards me.

  
"Nice to meet you, little camper. Hotaru Chabashira-Yumeno, Ultimate Camp Counselor at you service." She then saluted me.

 

Hotaru was around the same height at Miki, not much taller. She was also muscular compared to most of the girls we had met, even Kaida herself. She had an outdoor-tan with freckles covering her whole body. She had bright natural-red hair that was curly and huge. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that went all the way to her hips. Her eyes were lively and chocolatey brown. She wore a green and grey hat with a green pine-tree on it over her hair. She had a white t-shirt with a big lake on the front and tons of signatures on the back. Her shorts were blue-jean shorts with some of the pocket inside hanging out, and she wore black combat boots for shoes.

 

Hotaru beamed, "Now, just because you may not be that big, don't think I won't make you lift. Got that?"

  
I nodded in confusion. Kaida had already left.

* * *

  
We were finally on to the last room: the library. Following the obvious rainbow theme, this room was all blues and purples. It wasn't as displeasing to the eye as some of the others though. The colors were much more toned-down. There were three people in this room: a boy reading at a table, a boy looking through drawers, and a girl searching through the bookshelf. We started with the boy reading.

 

Kaida and I sat down in the seats across from him. He looked up at us for a minute before going back to his book. He spoke, clearly bored, "What do you want?"

  
Kaida cleared her throat, "This is Junichiro, remember?"

  
The boy huffed, "Yes, I remember. I still don't care, but yes I remember."

  
Kaida sighed, "I'm not in the mood for this."

  
She walked off and joined the girl looking through the bookcase, maybe she just needs space.

  
The boy scoffed, "Women."

  
He was looking at me now, full attention. I cleared my throat and shifted in my seat.

  
The boy took note of this and marked it in the book.

  
"H-hey! You can't do that to a library book! You don't own it."

  
The boy smirked, "Ahhh. I understand now. You are what I call a 'cries in every round.'"

  
I raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Every round?"

  
The boy closed his book and sat up straight, "A debate round. Anytime anyone starts aggressively putting their point across or starts destroying your case, you cry."  
He laughed a bit, "I'm the Ultimate Debator: Akira Togami."

  
"T-Togami? You mean like-"

  
"Son of Byakuya Togami? Correct. Nicely done."

 

Akira was a tall guy, maybe an inch taller than Ren, with pale skin, nice features, and neatly combed blonde hair. He had a set of narrow, brown eyes that were covered by his circular shaped glasses. He had a mole on the right side of his chin. He wore a grey suit-jacket and pants with a white button up underneath. Over that was a black tie. He wore black loafers with white socks as well. He kepts a pen and a pocket watch in his pocket.

 

He opened back up his book and made a shooing motion with his hand, "I already know who you are, and I'm not interested. Move along."

  
"R-right...Okay..."

* * *

  
Before going over to Kaida, I decided to go meet the other boy, mainly because the girl's presence was a little frightening. The boy was rummaging through papers at a desk, but it appeared as though he wasn't finding anything.

  
"Dammit! Where the hell are they?!" The boy angrily looked and threw the papers around.

  
I coughed, but he didn't hear.

  
"Seriously? Where the fuck is the 'S' file?!"

  
I tapped him on the shoulder, to which he smacked my hand. "The hell are you?"

  
I got caught on my words, "I-I....I...I"

  
"I! I! I! Just spit it out already!" He was glaring at me.

  
"JunichiroFujisaki." I said on one breath.

  
He groaned, "You haven't seen a file with an 'S' on it have you?"

  
I shook my head quickly.

  
"Stop shaking like that, you look like a fucking bobblehead."

  
I stopped. He stood up and was shaking his head.

  
"Right..right." He looked at me, "The hell do you want?"

  
"Y-you're name?"

  
"It's Ryuu. Now leave me alone, unless you find that file."

  
"I-"

  
"What?! Do you wanna fucking prize? Go away!"

 

Ryuu was a little taller than me, with pale skin, freckles on his cheeks, and green eyes. His hair was black and chaotic, like a scientist in a movie. He wore a grey-blue winter coat with lots of white fur hanging out over a black turtleneck. He wore black pants with huge pockets on the sides, and a pair of white winter boots. He had a small scar on his lip, but I didn't want to ask.

* * *

I joined Kaida and the creepy girl after that.

  
I spoke, "What's his deal? He won't let me talk to him."

  
Kaida looked to who I was talking about and then nodded, "Mm..Ryuu is the Ultimate Linguist, and don't ask about his last name, he won't tell anyone. He says it's 'None of your damn business'"

  
I nodded, "Oh?"

  
Kaida sighed, "Yeah, oh also, what's he even doing?"

  
"Looking for some kind of 'S' file? I guess it's missing or something?"

  
The creepy girl spoke, her voice smooth and enchanting, "Maybe he is suspicious of us all? I mean, what if one of us kills another?"

  
Kaida and I both looked at her with shock, "What?" We spoke in unison.

  
She laughed, her hand over her mouth, "Ohh nothiing." She smiled, "Just a little thought."

  
Her smile was intriguing and frightening all in one. It appeared so sweet, but one wrong look and it just appeared distorted. It looked wrong, like the mouth wasn't working the way it should.

  
The girl walked up to me and stroked my cheek. I could feel the wrinkles of the black fabric on her hands and the exposed, bony skin of her fingers. She slid her long, black nails, more like claws, along my jaw.

  
"Hmm, interesting." She raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't have any fangs too, would you?"

  
I shook my head slowly.

  
She took a step back and curtsied, grabbing the fabric of her long dress, "The name is Uma Nevermind, Ultimate Occultist and Noveselic princess." She stood up straight again and tilted her head, "The pleasure is all mine, Junichiro Fujisaki."

 

Uma was a tall girl, the tallest here, with deathly pale skin, paler than Aika and Taro, and piercing blue eyes. She had purple-blue bags under her eyes as well. Her hair was straight and long, going all the way to the end of her butt. It was pitch black with strands that sometimes fell over her left eye in the worst way. Her clothing consisted of a dress with a black, zip-up top that was zipped all the way even up the collar, creating a turtle-neck, and a long, all the way to floor, black skirt with a slit on the left side. It did not appear that she wore shoes, just dark colored panty-hose. The dress appeared to have a hood on the back of it with a floral design. Her arms were covered up to her bony fingers in black, floral-lace gloves. As I stated, she also had sharp, black nails, similar to claws.

  
She turned towards Kaida, "Well Kaida, it was a pleasure catching back up with you, and do please tell me if you find my book. You will be rewarded." Uma winked and laughed lightly, bringing her hand back over her mouth. She turned back to me, "Goodbye, new friend."

 

She proceeded to walk away, but was stopped in her tracks by the sound of a bell.

* * *

  
*DING DONG* *BING BONG*  
"AHEM, ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! THE GYMNASIUM IS NOW UNLOCKED! PLEASE MEET THERE IMMEDIATLEY AND WE WILL BEGIN YOUR SCHOOL LIFE!"  
*click*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a list of Talents/Parents:  
> Junichiro Fujisaki (son of Chihiro): Ultimate CG Artist  
> Kaida Ishimaru (daughter of Mondo and Taka): Ultimate Tutor  
> Kaori Souda (daughter of Kazuichi): Ultimate Cosmetic Chemist  
> Ren Momota (son of Maki and Kaito): Ultimate Historian  
> Aika Saihara (daughter of Shuichi and Kaede): Ultimate Florist  
> Masato Iruma (son of Miu, adopted son of K1B0): Ultimate Robotics Club Member  
> Yui Kirigiri (daughter of Makota and Kyoko): Ultimate Blogger  
> Taro Ouma (son of Kokichi): Ultimate Internet Star  
> Isamu Nidai (son of Nekomaru and Akane): Ultimate Carpenter  
> Mayumi Kuzuryu (daughter of Fuyuhiko and Peko): Ultimate Archer  
> Miki Hinata (daughter of Hajime and Chiaki): Ultimate Collector  
> Hotaru Chabashira-Yumeno (adopted daughter of Tenko and Himiko): Ultimate Camp Counselor  
> Akira Togami (son of Byakuya and Toko): Ultimate Debator  
> Ryuu (son of ???): Ultimate Linguist  
> Uma Nevermind (daughter of Gundham and Sonia): Ultimate Occultist


	3. PROLOGUE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Monokuma and the rules and yeah.  
> I didn't really know what to write for this chapter, so sorry if it feels rushed or bad.

We arrived at the gym a couple of minutes later. We stood in front of the massive wooden doors, looking around at our surroundings. The gym was somehow the only normal looking room, generic wooden floors and bleachers, basketball goals, etc. However, we all took notice of the giant painting on the floor: a bright yellow sunflower with a smiling face. If you looked at it from one angle, the smile was happy and fun, but the other angle was sinister and twisted. You could tell who was seeing which, for some people were shifting uneasily while others smiled. There were other paintings on the walls, of course. All of different kinds of sports: soccer, basketball, volleyball, you name it. At the back of the gym, there was a big stage with opened, red curtains and a podium.

  
That's where the voice came from.

* * *

  
"Hellooooo! Is everyone here? Looks like it! Here we goooo!" The voice was high and cartoonish, the same as the speaker.

  
From behind the podium, a bear jumped up and landed in our view. It looked like a teddy-bear, but it walked and talked. One side of the bear was white and normal-looking, but the other side was black and evil-appearing with jagged teeth that reach up to its red eye.

 

Uma spoke quietly, "A talking toy? Possessed maybe?"

  
"I am not a toy!" The bear spun around dramatically, "I ammmmmm....Monokuma!"

  
Isamu frowned, thinking, "Mono...kuma?"

  
"MONOKUMAAAAA"

  
Ryuu groaned, "Shut up."

  
"Excuse me, that is no way to speak to your headmaster!"

  
We all looked at the bear in confusion, aside from Ryuu, who just looked mad. Headmaster? Is that what he said?

 

The bear looked around, "That's right! I am your headmaster during your killing school semester!"

  
We all stared nervously at the word. "Killing." Miki shuffled quietly, Aika and Ren exchanged looks, even Ryuu had attention. I could never explain why, but the simple word made me feel shaky, like I was doing something I wasn't supposed to.

  
Kaida, the only one who seemed unphased, cleared her throat, "Okay, come on." She rolled her eyes, "Veeeery funny."

  
None of us went along her comments.

  
"G-guys?" She looked around, "This is a joke. Toys aren't headmasters, you know that!"

  
The bear laughed, "Puhuhuhuuu this is no joke!" The red eye glowed, "I would advice you not to doubt me."

  
Kaida turned her attention back to the bear, who then proceeded to speak.

 

"Boys and girls, there has been a very slight change of plans! Welcome to Hope's Peak Elementary School! I am sure you got a look arouuund?"

  
We nodded.

  
"Good! Now, this is where we will be staying for your killing school semester!"

 

Akira spoke up, "Wait, what?! No! Why are we here? We're supposed to be at the High School."

  
Ren frowned, "Yeah, he's right. We have no business with the elementary."

  
Monokuma chuckled quietly.

  
Uma spoke, quiet but loud enough for us to hear, "May I ask what you are referring to?"

 

Monokuma smiled, "Whatdoya mean?"

 

"You keep say 'Killing School Semester'. I would wish to understand why."'

 

"Well that's easy, Princess!" The bear then threw out some kind of tablets. Some of us caught them, others, such as Miki or myself, dropped them or missed, but they didn't break or crack.

 

"This is your E-Handbook! It's unbreakable, don't bother trying, looking at you, Kaida." Kaida raised an eyebrow; she didn't get the joke. "When you turn it on, it should pull up your full name! Go ahead and try it!"

  
I turned on my E-Handbook, listening to the little ding when it turned on. On the screen in white letters said, "WELCOME, JUNICHIRO FUJISAKI," before proceeding to vanish, leaving me with a blue screen and a couple of apps.

  
"Everyone's name's in check?"

  
Hotaru saluted, "Yes, Sir!"

  
"I like you." Monokuma pointed at a drawing of an app icon, "Now, this app is the RULES section. It is very important, for breaking a rule..." His smile widened and became twisted again, "results in punishment."

  
Uma smiled a little, "Interesting..."

  
"Please take this time to read the rules now!"

 

I clicked on the little book icon and a rules page came up. There were drawings for each rule and arrow keys to switch between them. I began to read the section: "LIVING".

* * *

WELCOME TO THE KILLING GAME RULEBOOK (SECTION: LIVING)

  
1: STUDENTS MAY NEVER LEAVE CAMPUS  
 _Students who break this rule will be PUNISHED immediately._

  
2: NIGHTTIME IS FROM 10 P.M. TO 8 A.M!  
 _The GYMNASIUM and the CAFETERIA are off-limits during nighttime._

  
3: ALL ACTS OF VIOLENCE TOWARDS HEADMASTER MONOKUMA ARE STRICTLY PROHIBITED  
Students who break this rule will be PUNISHED immediately.

  
4: MONOPADS ARE VERY IMPORTANT. DO NOT DAMAGE THEM.  
 _If damaged, Headmaster Monokuma will not provide a second._

  
HEADMASTER MONOKUMA MAY CHANGE OR ADD RULES AT ANY TIME.

* * *

Monokuma spoke up, "These are the rules for simply living here! Dorms are provided for you, along with keys. I must follow all of these rules myself, so I expect you all to as well!"

 

He smiled a little bigger, but his voice got a little lower. "Now, please read the section labeled 'KILLING GAME'." He laughed. I felt the chill again.

* * *

WELCOME TO THE KILLING GAME RULEBOOK (SECTION: KILLING GAME)

  
1: A BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT WILL OCCUR AFTER THREE PEOPLE HAVE DISCOVERED A CORPSE

  
2: AFTER A MURDER HAS BEEN COMMITED, STUDENTS WILL HOLD A CLASS TRIAL  
 _Class Trial participation is MANDATORY to all students._

  
3: IF THE KILLER, (or "THE BLACKENED") IS CORRECTLY IDENTIFIED DURING THE CLASS TRIAL, ONLY THE BLACKENED WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THEIR CRIME.

  
4: IF THE BLACKENED CAN NOT BE IDENTIFIED, OR IF AN INCORRECT STUDENT IS IDENTIFIED AS THE BLACKENED, ALL STUDENTS EXCEPT THE BLACKENED WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THE CRIME.

  
5: IF THE BLACKENED SURVIVES THE CLASS TRIAL, THEY ARE DECLARED THE WINNER OF THE KILLING GAME.  
 _They will the proceed to GRADUATE from the academy and re-enter the outside world._

  
6: IF INNOCENT STUDENTS (or "THE SPOTLESS") CONTINUE TO SURVIVE CLASS TRIALS, THE KILLING GAME WILL CONTINUE UNTIL ONLY TWO REMAIN.

  
7: HEADMASTER MONOKUMA WILL NEVER DIRECTLY PARTICIPATE IN A MURDER

* * *

We all froze. What...was this? Killing game? Blackened and spotless? I had an idea of what this meant, the rules were pretty clear, but I still refused to comprehend it. It felt unreal, like a nightmare.

  
Ryuu spoke up, angry, "What the HELL is this?!"

  
Monokuma laughed, "It's the Killing Game!"

  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

 

Monokuma smiled, "It means..." His face grew even more sinister than it had before, parts of his face being pulled to impossible spots. "you must kill eachother...if you ever want to go home again."

 

I felt my body go cold. I tried registering the sentence, but nothing went through.

  
Miki spoke, shakily, "K-kill eacho-other?"

 

"You betcha! Drowning, stabbing, choking, poisoning, you name it! Go wild!"

  
Kaida tensed, "The hell? You actually expect us to do that?"

  
Monokuma frowned, "There's always one of you." He made a mocking voice, "Oh, we're all such GOOD people! We would neeever kill eachother! I believe in us because FRIENDSHIP" He snarled, "You disgust me."

 

Kaida shifted.

  
"But you know what the best thing is?" The evil bear grinned, "They still do it."

  
"H-huh?!"

  
Monokuma laughed, "Irumas and Neverminds and Ishimarus and Momotas, you're all the same!"

  
You could see this fear in each individual face.

 

Monokuma smiled, "If you wish to leave this academy, you must kill. If not, then you'll just live here...forever!"

  
The bear then left, not another word.

 

We all looked at eachother in silence. You could feel the fear in everyone's individual stare, looking back and forth, keeping an eye on who could be suspicious. We didn't know these people; we had no way of knowing if they truly wanted to go home bad enough...  
To kill.

* * *

PROLOGUE END!  
CHAPTER ONE: ALIVE YET NOT  
15 STUDENTS REMAIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me who you want to do FTE with for Ch. 1
> 
> Poll: https://linkto.run/p/152NPVA4


	4. Chapter One: Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!

We were all taken to our dorms after that...weird meeting. There were two locked off hallways, one for girls and one for boys. There was a scanner next to each gate and rule board in between.

* * *

  
** DORMITORY RULES **   
_**1.) Only male E-handbooks may access the male hallway, and only female E-handbooks may access the female hallway.** _   
_**2.) Opposite gendered students MAY let others into the hallway, however they must have permission in this situation.** _   
_**3.) All dorm rooms have locks on their doors; we recommend you use these.** _   
_**4.) Every room has it's own shower; however, water is turned off during nighttime.** _   
_**5.) ALL bathroom doors have pin locks. The code is 11037. The code will always be available here, but we recommend writing it down.** _   
_**6.) If a murder takes place in a dorm room, all doors and gates in the dormitory will be unlocked until the class trial ends.** _

* * *

_Huh...more rules. They seem simple enough. At least, simpler than the others._

_Except for that last one..."If a murder takes place..." Hopefully, that never happens though. I can't think of many people here that would kill._

  
But my thoughts really don't change the tensed feel of the room. Even Kaida had a straight, serious face, like she was thinking hard.

 

Akira took a step forward, "Well, the farther away I am from here, the less likely it is to die. I would think my life would be a little more valuable." He proceeded to bring his handbook up to the scanner. It glowed blue and said, " _Access granted; Welcome Akira Togami._ " The gate made a buzzing sound and opened.

  
Akira rolled his eyes, "A little noisy, isn't it? Sure would make it hard to sleep."

 

Hotaru beamed, "More reason to have a bedtime!"

  
We all turned to her. "A..bedtime?"

  
"Yeah! At camp, the campers all have times where they go to bed! If they're up, then we have a problem! I recommend that we all just got to bed at the same time!"

  
Uma nodded and quietly spoke, "That would prevent a murder while we sleep, I propose."

  
Ryuu glared, "Hey, no one said anything about a fucking murder."

  
Uma turned and tilted her head, "Oh? No one?" She took a step forward, graceful yet creepy. Ryuu stepped back a bit. "Are you not aware of the scenario we are in?" She touched his face with her long black nails and smiled before taking a step back and scanning her handbook.

  
" _Access granted; Welcome Uma Nevermind_."

  
Uma turned her head, "You should notice other people. Plenty of us have motive to kill, and with a mouth such as yours..." She smiled and tilted her head, black hair going over her right eye. "you'll be first..."

  
Her smile was twisted and curled up into a position I never thought possible. Her light blue eyes, well eye, looked dark and bugged out a little. It was at that moment that she genuinely look like the ghosts in stories: distorted, completely different from before.  
However she raised her hand back up to her face and laughed before turning and gracefully walking to her room.

 

Ren spoke, "What's with her?"

  
Ryuu didn't say anything. He was pale...like he'd seen a ghost.

 

* * *

  
The dorm rooms were quite simple, or maybe it was just mine. A white wall with a dark blue bed in the middle-back of the room. Tan carpet flooring. A wood dresser and desk. There was a door that led to a shower. I suppose they expect us to use the bathrooms around the school, not our own.  The room was basic and empty.

Much to my delite, however, there was a clothing rack above the dresser that had my uniform on it. The dresser had all of my pajamas that I really thought were missing.

I didn't have my usual computer and setup though, meaning I had no way of working on my talent, which was kind of disappointing.

 

I plopped down on the blue bed and sighed. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable; laying there was probably the nicest feeling since I arrived. Despite this, I didn't sleep. I've never been one for naps; if I sleep, I'm staying asleep. So, instead, I pulled out my E-Handbook, trying to find as much information on the others as I could.

  
I looked through everyone's info, but nothing really screamed out as special to me. There were some likes and dislikes, but they didn't say much.

  
I sighed and put the handbook away. I began to think about the situation.

  
_My name is Junichiro Fujisaki. I'm trapped at a children's school, and they're saying I have to kill my classmates. I like some of them, but others are weird._

  
I thought back to Uma's face before and shuddered.

  
_What WAS that? 'Plenty of us have a motive to kill'? What does she even mean?_

  
I thought a little more.

  
_I wonder if she has a motive..._   
_I wonder if Kaida has a motive..._

  
I rolled over on my other side and frowned. Nothing was really making sense to me. Obviously, someone was behind the bear-thing, but who? Sure there were people who seemed pretty capable, but would they really?

  
_I don't feel like any of us could kill..._   
_But..._

  
I thought to what Monokuma said in the gym earlier.

  
_'But you know what the best thing is?"_   
_'They still do it'_   
_'Irumas and Neverminds and Ishimarus and Momotas, you're all the same!_   
_What did that even mean?_

 

I sat up and looked around. I had been thinking for a while,  not sure how long though. There were no clocks anywhere. How was I supposed to know what time it was? I got up from my spot and walked towards the door. I just needed to find something to take my mind off things. Maybe someone's up for a chat?

* * *

**FREE TIME START**

  
_Is there even anyone around?_

  
I looked left and right of the hallway, but it didn't seem as though any of the boys were out. I couldn't really go check the girls dorms either. I decided to leave the dormitory.  
I pulled out my E-handbook; I remembered seeing a map in there somewhere. I found the little icon and clicked on it. It showed the whole school, from what I could tell. Along with this, it showed little picture icons of each of us.

  
_This must be where each of our handbooks are located._

  
Most people were in their dorms, not to my surprise. However, there were a few walking around. I had an idea of which one I wanted to talk to though. I started heading towards a new room on the map titled the "MONO-STORE."

 

The room was, well, what I expected: a store. It had strange items all over the shelves and counters. Miki was searching around the items, noticeably shaking.

  
"H-hey Miki."

  
"AAH!" Miki screamed and fell over, hitting her head on one of the glass counters. Thankfully, it didn't shatter.

  
I quickly went to go help her up, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Are you okay?"

  
Miki took my hand and smiled, "Y-yeah I-I'm fine. Thank you."

  
_Her smile is so sweet, as if I didn't just scare her out of her skin._

  
She twittled her fingers, "D-did you n-need me?" She gasped and went wide-eyed, "O-oh no. I didn't l-lose something of yours t-too, did I?" She looked worried.

  
"H-huh? No no. You didn't do anything. I just wanted to hang out."

  
"H-hang out?"

  
"Yeah! You know, like friends?"

  
"O-oh. O-okay!"

  
We stood there for a while, in silence. I cleared my throat, "So..uh..you mentioned you lost something earlier?"

  
Miki nodded sadly.

  
"What did you lose?"

  
"W-well...it was an o-old doll. It was very old."

  
"Really?"

  
"Y-yeah. My dad gave it to me."

  
"Are you close with your dad?"

  
Miki nodded.

  
"You wanna tell me about that?"

  
Miki shrugged her shoulders.

  
_Not much for conversation, is she?_

  
"W-well...um. What kind of doll was it?

  
"I-it was wooden. Um..it was of a powerful man."

  
"I bet it was expensive huh?"

  
Miki shook her head, "N-no it wasn't"

  
"It wasn't?"

  
She began to cry, "N-no that's why it's important."

  
_She's crying? What do I do?_

  
She sniffled and tried to wipe her tears, "I-it was my dad's. A-and he gave it to me. A-and.."

  
She continued to cry.

  
I tried to rub her shoulder, but it was a  very awkward motion. "Hey..it's alright, Miki. You didn't mean to lose it."

  
"B-but Dad's gonna be m-mad when h-he finds ouuuuutttt" She sobbed.

  
She leaned into my shoulder and cried. She cried loudly, like her heart had been shattered.

  
_Can a doll really mean that much?_

 

I waited for Miki to stop crying before walking her back to her room. She told me "Thank you." and that she'd see me later.

  
_Maybe she needed a cry._

 

* * *

I decided to go take a quick shower afterwards. I didn't know how soon nightime really was, so I guess I needed to get that done.  
I got out and dried myself off and laid back down on my bed.

  
_A bear telling us to kill eachother?_   
_Trapping us in a school_   
_How is that...even...possible..._

  
I felt myself doze off, my eyelids getting heavy. Sadly, I was woken back up by a very loud intercom.

  
"AHEM!" It was Monokuma. "IT IS NOW 10 P.M. NIGHTTIME HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED! THE CAFETERIA AND GYM ARE NOW OFF LIMITS. GOOD NIGHT. SLEEP TIGHT. don't let the bed bugs biiiiiite."

  
It shut off.

  
_Huh...so, that's how we know. That's kinda helpful, I guess._

 

I could hear the sound of the gate opening and closing, granting access for different people. I guess that's the problem with having the first room. The lights shut off automatically, and I felt myself begin to doze off.

 

* * *

_**"These kids don't understand how lucky they are to have these talented parents! They get automatic acceptance into life, y'know? It's unfair. I used to tell big ol' Papa Monokuma, 'I'm gonna be the best thing since a cow running through the streets!' He would look at me like I was CRAZY! But I'm not crazy. Mom's are the crazy one's. Not me. Never me!"** _

 

* * *

"GOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE! NIGHTTIME IS OFFICIALLY OVER! GET UP AND SMILE YOU BUNCHA SAD SACKS!"

  
I woke up to the sound of that annoying bear. It's voice was so high and cheery, not fitting the mood at all.

  
Honestly, I thought I would wake up back at home, and I would get up and my dad would already be up, glued to his computer. At least then I would see him. I miss my family a bit, but that wouldn't have changed even if I would've been at the REAL Hope's Peak, huh?

 

There was a knock at my door. I slowly got up, rubbing my eyes. The knocking continued, someone was persistant. I yawned before reaching for the handle and opening it.  
It was Masato. He looked wide-awake, liked he'd been up for hours.

  
_Do cyborgs even sleep?_

  
He laughed a little, "Wow. You're hair actually does that? That's neat!"

  
_He must be talking about that one strand. It makes me look like I never comb it._

  
"Oh by the way,..ah..Kaida's waitin' for ya." He winked. "I see you two got somethin' goin' on? Be sure to let me know, kay?"

  
I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Um...o..kay?

  
He walked off and I shut the door.

  
_That was weird. Well...then again, Masato's pretty weird so._

  
I got changed and walked out to meet Kaida.

 

She was already talking to someone when I got there, and it didn't take much to notice who.

  
Kaida saw me and smiled, "Morning Chiro!"

  
The other girl turned and smiled, "Hello Junichiro Fujisaki."

  
I nodded hesitantely, "H-hi Uma." Her presence was still very dark to me, especially after yesterday. I couldn't get that distorted smile out of my head.

 

Kaida noticed the tension and spoke up, cheerfully, "I'm starving! We should all get breakfast, right?"

  
I nodded and Uma giggled, hand covering her mouth again.  
"That sounds lovely Kaida."

  
Uma proceeded to turn and walk towards the cafeteria, but the length of her dress made it look more like floating.

  
Kaida smiled, "She's interesting and so proper too!" She turned to me and saw my look of concern. She sighed, "Look, she's creepy, yeah, but hey, maybe she just needs friends?"

  
_Friends?_

  
She grabbed my arm, "To the cafeteria!"

 

The cafeteria continued to be blinding. It really makes me notice how much I hate bright colors. Everyone seemed to be there, grabbing all kinds of food. Kaida and I sat down across from Ren and Aika, same as before.

  
Ren looked at us, the empty look in his eyes still there, "How'dya sleep?"

  
I smiled and grabbed an apple, "Pretty okay. The feeling was definitely comforting compared to...well...this."

  
Ren laughed a little, "You can say that again, man."

  
Aika nodded. We talked about how the place was so bright.

  
Kaida laughed, "I dunno. Red's my favorite color and even I hate this room. "

  
Ren grinned, "Damn right!"

 

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Hotaru was standing on a chair at the end of the table. We all looked at her, even Ryuu and Akira seemed to listen. "I HAVE A PROPOSITION TO MAKE!"

  
_Proposition?_

  
"I BELIEVE THAT WE SHOULD ALL EAT HERE IN THE MORNING OR AT LEAST CHECK-IN IF YOU WISH NOT TO. THIS WAY, WE HAVE A NICE, STABLE ENVIRONMENT."

  
We nodded along.

  
"ALSO I STILL BELIEVE THAT A CURFEW IS IN ORDER. EVERYONE SHOULD BE IN THEIR RESPECTIVE DORMS BY NIGHTTIME. THIS IS SO THE GATE DOESN'T WAKE US UP."

She got a little softer, "Or, if any of you actually do believe we might...hurt...one another, it will keep you safe to be in your locked room."

  
Everyone's happy mood kinda staggered. No one wanted to really think about the "killing game," but we had to.

  
Akira sighed, "Actually, I wouldn't stress about 'getting out' either."

  
Hotaru looked at him in confusion, "What do mean Mr. Togami?"

  
"I mean that there's gotta be a rescue team here at some point. We have way too many important people here for there not to be."

  
He cleared his throat, "The second anyone hears that either Kaida, Uma, or me are gone, there will be people looking everywhere, and the person behind this will be arrested immediately."

  
Kaida smiled, "Actually, he's 100 percent right. I didn't even realize that. Good job, 'Kira!"

  
"It's _A_ -kira."

  
"Close enough!"

  
Uma laughed a little, "Ah, I see. You believe that our kidnapping will save us? Interesting."

We looked at her. Her face was still dark. "What if they were told we passed?"

  
Ryuu jumped up, "What the hell does that mean?"

  
Uma tapped her cheek with her nail, "Uh uh...didn't I already warn you? You musn't upset everyone."

  
Ryuu screamed, "The fuck do you think you're doing right now?! Making everyone happy?!"

  
Masato jumped up, "Hey! Knock it off"

  
"You think you talking about how we may be killed is a GOOD thing?!"

  
"I'm just giving you all a second opinion. That is how this world works, is it not?"

  
"ALRIGHT YOU LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BI-"

 

"I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!"

  
Everone turned to face Masato. He looked irritated, with glowing blue wires going up his arms and neck.

  
Uma laughed and stood up. "Have a delightful day." She then proceeded to leave.

  
Masato took a deep breath, "Can't ya just shuddup? You yellin' isn't any better than her..bein' her. You're both wrong, but you can at least pretend she ain't there."

  
Ryuu groaned and stormed out.

 

We all sat in silence.

  
_This is gonna take some time getting used to..._

 

Hotaru spoke again, her loud voice making us jump, "ANYWAYS! I STILL THINK WE SHOULD-"

  
Akira rolled his eyes, "Yes, we understand."

  
Mayumi nodded, "In dormitory rooms by nighttime, and breakfast here every morning."

  
Hotaru coughed, "Yes..."

  
Mayumi stood up and bowed, "Thank you for putting thought into this Chabashira. I am certain we all appreciate it."

  
Hotaru nodded and saluted, "THANK YOU, I AM JUST DOING MY JOB!"

  
Mayumi nodded and walked out, the whole time she had a blank expression.

 

* * *

I went back to my room afterwards.

  
_I wonder if Masato and Ryuu are okay. They seemed pretty angry._   
_I have some free-time. What should I do now?_

 

* * *

**FREE TIME START**

  
I decided to hang out with Miki again. This time, she was in the garden.

  
"Hey Miki!"

  
Miki jumped a little, but no where near as bad. "O-oh! Junichiro! H-hi."

  
I smiled, "I said you could call me 'Chiro.' We're friends, remember?"

  
"F-friends?"

  
"Absolutely!"

  
"E-even after I ruined your jacket?"

  
I smiled, "You didn't ruin my jacket. I promise."

  
"O-oh."

  
"So, do you think you could tell me about this doll?"

  
Miki sighed and nodded. She proceeded to sit on the bench by the path.

  
"I-it isn't f-famous or anything. U-um...i-it's more like a-an heirloom...I g-guess."

  
I frowned, "So it's important."

  
"Y-yeah. I-it was m-my dad's...i-it represented a g-great life, s-so when I was named an Ul-ultimate...h-he gave it to me."

  
Tears began to swell in her eyes again, but this time, she sniffled and wiped her eyes.

  
"H-he was really proud. N-not everyone in the p-project got to become Ultimates..."

  
I nodded. "What was his talent?"

  
She sighed, "Th-that's the thing. M-my dad wasn't th-the Ultimate. H-he always wanted to be one."

  
She smiled and took a deep breath, "That's why..that's why he got so happy." She laughed lightly.

  
_That was the clearest she had ever spoken to me._

_And her laugh was so gentle..._

  
_She must really love her dad._

  
Miki frowned, "Um..I'm sorry..I got a little..carried away."

  
I shook my head, "You're fine. You seem better, less shaky."

  
Miki nodded, "Y-yeah."

  
_She seems happier._

  
Miki frowned a little, "We're g-gonna hang out again, r-right?"

  
I smiled.

 

After that, I walked Miki back to her room. We said our goodbyes, but she seemed to be thinking.

  
_I wonder what makes her shake in the first place?_

 

* * *

_I wonder what time it is..._

  
I was interuppted by a knocking sound. I got up and opened the door to see Masato standing there.

  
He waved, "Aye man! How's it going?"

  
I  raised an eyebrow, "It's going okay, why? What's up?"

  
He shook his head, "No reason. I just thought I'd check up on everyone. I know some people lose their minds, so I though I oughta let anyone talk if they need."

  
"O-oh...well I'm pretty okay." I sighed, "Actually.. I need a second thought on something."

  
"Whatcha need?"

  
I looked down the hallways and leaned in. I spoke quietly, "Do..do you really think someone's gonna come save us?"

  
Masato sighed, "I dunno. I like ta think they are, but you never know. I wouldn't worry too much though, kay?"

  
I smiled, "Okay. Thanks Masato."

  
He beamed, "Anytime! If ya ever need m-"

 

Masato was interrupted by the familiar chime of the intercom. "ATTENTION STUDENTS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM IMMEDIATELY!"

  
_What now?_

 

* * *

Whenever I arrived at the gym, there weren't many people. Naturally, Hotaru showed up first, then Kaida, then me and Masato. The others were taking longer.

  
Kaida frowned, "I wonder what it needs now."

  
Masato spoke in a high mocking-voice, "CHILDREN AREN'T PLAYING WITH ME ANYMORE. HELP I LOOK TOO DUMB!"

  
Kaida rolled her eyes and laughed.

 

People started rolling in one after another: Miki, Taro and Yui, Ryuu, Akira, Uma, etc.

  
When Ren and Aika arrived, the bear shot up and laughed, "Puhuhuhuhu! How are ya!?"

  
Uma curtsied, "Perfectly fine, thank you."

  
"Oooooh! I like that! Makes me feel like the king I am!"

  
Hotaru spoke, "WHAT DO YOU NEED US FOR HEADMASTER?"

  
Ryuu groaned, "Stop making him feel like he's in charge."

  
"Oh, but I am! Sadly, though, I've noticed something that's not making me happy!" His voice got angrier with each word.

  
Aika frowned, "What's that?"

  
"YOU'RE ALL ALIVE!"

  
"Huh?"

  
"I gave you free reign to kill, and you just say no? You actually think you won't?!"

  
Kaida smiled, "Yeah, kinda."

  
"WELL LISTEN HERE PRINCESS," You could see Kaida cringe a little.

  
"I have a wonderful announcement!"

  
Kaori rolled her eyes, "Can we leave now?"

  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

  
"Then how is it wonderful?"

  
"BECAAUUUUSE!" He laughed, "It's make things much more interesting."  
"You all now have an extra rule in your handbooks!" He walked around the stage, "Each of you has your own individual rule" He paused, " _maybe_ "  
"For those of you who have a rule, you may not break it until the end of the first class trial!"

  
He looked off to a different direction, "Thank you to Future Arc for the wonderful idea!"

  
_Future..Arc?_

  
He looked back towards us, "This rule will be removed from your handbook after! Consider it..." He's voice lowered, "motivation."

  
"Puhuhuhuuuu! Good luck everyone!" And with that, he left.

 

* * *

We all individually pulled out our own handbooks and went to the rules page. An alert came up.

* * *

  
**ATTENTION! NEW RULE ADDED! ATTENTION! NEW RULE ADDED!**   
_**Junichiro Fujisaki may NOT sleep in his own dorm room** _   
_If this rule is broken, he will be PUNISHED immediately._

* * *

_What?! Where do I sleep then?_

  
Everyone around the gym was checking their rules. Some people looked unfazed, others had the color drained from their face.

  
_I wonder..._   
_Could I just sleep in someone else's room? There's no rule against it._   
_I don't want someone talkative and loud though..._   
_Ren might work...but that empty look..._   
_Wait..._   
_Of course! That guy would be perfect!_   
_Problem solved! See? Who would kill someone over this?_

* * *

"Hey." I tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and faced me.

  
"What do you want?"

  
"Um..I was wondering if I could sleep in your dorm tonight?"

  
His faced turned red, "What?! Why?! What's wrong with yours?!"

  
I showed him my rule. He sighed.

  
"Do you talk a lot?"

  
I shook my head.

  
He groaned, "Fine, but you get the floor."

  
I smiled. I knew he cared in his heart.

  
"Thanks, Akira."

 

* * *

Akira's room was much better than mine. Everything just looked more expensive. Even his bed was bigger than mine. The colors were the same, but he had books and a podium and actual stuff in his room. Mine was empty.

  
Akira grabbed a blanket from off his bed and made a pallet on the ground. He gave me a pillow and went to bed.

  
"Don't get any funny ideas. Got it?"

  
I nodded and laid down.

  
_I wasn't expecting him to give me a pillow..._   
_That's actually...kind of nice?_

 

The nighttime announcement went off, and I felt myself drift off into darkness. It was nice and peaceful.

  
I just wish it would've lasted.

* * *

I woke up to the morning announcement, and automatically noticed something.

  
Akira wasn't there.

  
Of course, that wasn't always bad.

  
_Maybe he just wakes up early._

_Actually, yeah, that's probably it._

 

I got ready, put the blanket and pillow back on his bed, and headed to breakfast.

  
Akira wasn't there.

  
_Maybe he checked in and went to the library? Didn't he seem to like reading?_

 

We sat there for a while, waiting for everyone to show up. We ate our breakfast and joked around and laughed.

  
But then it hit me.

  
Kaida wasn't there either.

  
In fact, she didn't show up at all.

 

I cleared my throat, "Um has anyone seen Kaida?"

  
Aika smiled, "Oh! I saw her this morning! She grabbed her breakfast, waved, and left." She frowned, "She looked tired..." She paused for a minute before getting up, "I-I'm gonna go check on her."

  
I nodded, "Were you here first?"

  
"Huh? N-no, I wasn't. Mayumi was actually here first."

  
Hotaru scoffed.

  
I ignored Hotaru and turned to Mayumi, "I'm gonna take it that Akira came and left too?"

  
Mayumi raised an eyebrow, "No? I thought Togami was sleeping in."

  
I shook my head, "Not possible, I was staying in his room."

  
Masato coughed, "Why?!"

  
"What do you mean 'Why?'

  
"I mean, yo, if ya swing that way, you shoulda said somethin'"

  
"H-huh?!" My face began to heat up, "N-no! That's not the case! I swear!"

  
Kaori clucked her tongue, "Uh huuuuuh, sure it isn't"

  
Mayumi frowned, "This is immature." She stood up, "I'm sorry Fujisaki, but of you are stating the truth..." She got quiet, but still expressionless, "I suppose we need to search around, just in cas-"

  
"Just in case someone killed him?"

  
We all turned to see Uma's increasing smile. Mayumi sighed.

  
"Yes...I suppose so."

 

* * *

And with that, we began looking around the school. We checked my room, since I wasn't in it, but he wasn't there, much to my relief.  
He wasn't in the garden or the library either. We had been in almost every room with no luck.

  
Which is why the shop class made things feel uneasy.

  
Before even opening the door, you could feel the heavy atmosphere. The fear that we would be forced to go through something we weren't expecting.  
So I opened the door...

  
And I regretted every second of it.

 

* * *

  
Inside the shop class with his head sawed through the middle, was Akira Togami, the Ultimate Debater. He was layed on the saw table, the giant saw sitting right in the center of his head. His eyes were bugged out and his glasses were broken, falling off. His suit jacket was on the floor, across the room. He had stained blood on his face and dripping from his head. There was blood all over the table and the floor.

  
The room reeked of blood, the copper smell was overwhelming. It felt inescapable. The sight in front of us was unbearable.

  
_Who would of done this?_

 

"A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED! AFTER A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, THE CLASS TRIAL WILL BEGIN! ALL STUDENTS NEED TO MEET IN THE SHOP CLASS AT THIS TIME!"

 

* * *

_DAILY LIFE END!_   
_CHAPTER ONE: ALIVE YET NOT_   
_14 STUDENTS REMAIN_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...he dead.  
> Let me know if you have any thoughts on who might have done it, even though it'll be clearer with investigation.  
> If you thought it was going to be someone else, please tell me who!
> 
> I will have the new FTE Poll up after the trial, but if you wanna go ahead and vote so you don't forget, feel free to vote on the one for last chapter, I'll be including those votes as well!
> 
> Also, quick idea!  
> I would like to do Love Hotel Scenes, but I was actually thinking about something different. What if we did a Family Scene? Like, I randomize a person, and I write a scene from their childhood with their parents (or parent)? I feel like that'd be pretty neat too. I could always do both and switch between, but I just wanted to hear some thoughts first!   
> Here's a poll for that: https://linkto.run/p/62CIFNYL


	5. Chapter One: Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Investigation of the death of our beloved boy!  
> I haven't written in a long while because I didn't fully know how to write this chapter, but here I am! (Yes, that's why this chapter is so short, I apologize)  
> I'll be writing the trials in a different format though.
> 
> It'll be like this:  
> Akira: This is ridiculous.  
> Yui: OMG YEEEESSSS  
> Akira: Can you not?
> 
> It'll make it easier on me. Anyways, ENJOY!

We stood there for a while, staring at Akira's lifeless body, blood all over the room. None of us knew what to say.

  
_Who could do this? Why would they?_

  
It didn't take long for Aika and Kaida to show up, and the silence was interuppted with a small gasp. 

"I-is he..?"  
Uma nodded, "It appears so."

  
Aika took a step back. You could hear her sniffle amongst the quiet. It set the mood pretty well.

 

* * *

  
After a bit, Monokuma arrived with a bunch of tablets."Well, it's about time!"  
We all turned and glared at him.

  
_How could someone dying be so great to him?_

  
"Now, as you already know! A class trial shall be held!" Monokuma handed out the tablets one-by-one as he spoke.  
"In order to have a successful trial, you need to investigate and find out what happened!"  
He laughed, "Now, I don't expect any of you to be detectives or anything, except for maybe two of you." He nudged Yui lightly as he walked by; she didn't jump though, just stared coldly. The look looked strange on her usually smiling face.  
"So, I've decided to give you a Monokuma File! This will give you a head start into your investigation! Puhuhuhu! Aren't I the greatest?!"

  
No one responded.

  
"Tough crowd...I'd recommend you get as much info as you can in your limited time!" He's face somehow darkened. "Your lives are at stake."  
He then laughed and left, and we were all left in the shop class with a rotting corpse.

  
Ren frowned and looked at Akira, "Poor guy."  
Kaida nodded, but she didn't speak.  
Hotaru was on the verge of tears, "We must avenge him!"  
"Avenge?"  
Hotaru turned on her file and nodded, "We must give Mr. Togami the justice that he deserves!"

  
We all agreed and turned on our files.

  
_We have to do this, for Akira!_

* * *

_**Investigation START!** _

  
I read the information on my file; it showed pictures and data.

 

 

**The victim is Akira Togami, the Ultimate Debater.**   
**The approximated time of death was 3 A.M. in the Shop Class**   
**The cause of death was a split through the skull by a circular table-saw.**   
**The victim appears to have a cut on his stomach.**

 

 

_So that's it. He was killed here._

_But, I slept in his room, so why did he leave?_

 

Yui groaned, "This is ridiculous." Her voice was very quiet, barely audible, but it sounded..different somehow. Almost immediately though, she shot up, "OMG this is sooo dumb!" Her voice was loud and high again. "I'm going back to room, I am not doing this!"

  
She stormed off.

 

Uma laughed, "Let's hope the killer doesn't go again." 

I froze for a second but shrugged it off.

  
_I don't have time to deal with Uma right now._

 

We all stood awkwardly around Akira. None of us knew where to begin. It wasn't everyday where you had to find the killer of a friend. No one wanted to move at all really.

  
But the Ren took a step forward and sighed, "Look guys, we have to do this. Our lives are at stake! I don't know about you guys, but I was raised to live no matter what. Let's do this!"  
He put a hand out, gesturing for someone to join him; his face had a bit of a smile to it. It was obvious he was trying to bring the mood up.

  
I did agree with him though, so I took a step forward and shook his hand before turning around. "Guys, Ren's right! I know this is hard, but we can figure it out! It'll get us one step closer to beating whoever trapped us here! Like Hotaru said, we need to do this for Akira."

  
A couple of people had gained some determination, others were still scared. However, we had all come to a common point: to investigate as much as we can. A couple of people went into other areas to find clues, while others stayed in the Shop class.

 

 

Ren looked at the body, Akira's body, and began looking around. He started looking under his sleeves and in his pockets. It was strange how unphased he was. It made me wonder what he may have been through. He frowned and backed up, "Something feels off."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"I mean," He sighed and rubbed his head, "I feel like there's something I'm missing here. Something's not right."

  
He nudged me forward, "Here, you take a look."

  
I hesitated, but I eventually started looking, making the same motions as Ren had before. The front pockets had nothing, not even his pant pockets. There was nothing in the sleeves, and nothing inside either. I felt it too though, something was definitely missing here.

  
_What was it?_

 

 

_**A NEW TRUTH BULLET HAS BEEN ADDED!** _   
**"Something missing" has been added to your truth bullets!**

 

 

I took a step back and looked at Ren, "You're right, somethings off here. I don't know what it is yet, but something is definitely missing."

  
A feminine voice came from behind, "Did the killer take something?"

  
I jumped a little, putting my hands over my face to protect myself, but it was only Aika, with a quiet Kaida standing next to her.  
Ren nodded, "Seems possible."

  
Kaida nodded.  
Ren raised an eyebrow, "What's up with her?"

  
Aika put a hand on Kaida's shoulder, "She's super sick."

  
 Kaida nodded and pointed at her throat.

  
"So you're gonna touch her!?"

  
Kaida rubbed her arm awkwardly. It was a weird thing to see. Kaida is usually so confident in everything; it felt wrong to see her so cowardly.  
It was strange though, she was suspiciously quiet.

  
_Could she really be sick so fast?_

 

 

_**A NEW TRUTH BULLET HAS BEEN ADDED!** _   
**"Kaida not talking" has been added to your truth bullets!**

 

 

We looked at the cut on Akira's stomach, the Monokuma-File had mentioned it, so it had to be worthwhile. The cut was long, but if anything, it wasn't bad.  
Aika sighed, "It looks like something barely got him. It's not deep at all..there was probably some kind of fight, or, at least, that's my guess..." We all turned towards her and she got quiet, "S-sorry.."

  
I shook my head, "Don't be! That's actually really useful!"

  
"I-it is?"

  
Ren smiled and messed with her head, "You bet your ass it is! Look at you, being all Saihara-ish on us."

  
Aika laughed lightly.

 

 

_**A NEW TRUTH BULLET HAS BEEN ADDED!** _   
**"Cut stomach" has been added to your truth bullets!**

 

* * *

Kaida and I began looking in other areas around the room, trying to find anything that seemed out-of-place. Aika and Ren stayed by the body, looking for more clues.  
We kept walking until I stepped in something sticky. I lifted my foot up and groaned.

  
"What the heck is this?"

  
It looked strange, but it very easily could've just been some candy. I wasn't sure though, and I definitely wasn't going to taste-test it.

  
I took of my shoe and began examining it, it was shiny, still probably some  kind of sweet.

  
Masato had came over to us as we were looking though. "Heyyyy guys! Whatcha lookin' at there?"

  
"I stepped in something sticky." Kaida nodded.

  
"Do ya know what it is?"

  
I frowned and shook my head, "Nope, I don't wanna taste-test either."

  
Masato laughed, "I can do it man! My senses are great!"

  
Kaida looked at him strangely, so did I.

  
_What kind of person volunteers t-_

  
And he had licked my shoe.

  
I jumped back, grossed out. "Masato!"  
Masato looked at me, "'Sup? Yeah, it's just some candy, I wouldn't worry 'bout it."

  
He waved brightly and walked off.

  
I looked at Kaida, "Candy is still pretty out of place though, right?"  
She nodded.

 

 

_**A NEW TRUTH BULLET HAS BEEN ADDED!** _   
**"Sticky substance" has been added to your truth bullets!**

 

 

There really wasn't that much that stood out, nothing bloody, no signs, nothing.  
We came back over to Aika and Ren, but the only thing noticed was the broken glasses, another sign of a fight.

 

 

_**A NEW TRUTH BULLET HAS BEEN ADDED!** _   
**"Broken glasses" has been added to your truth bullets!**

 

 

Aika cleared her throat, "M-maybe we should look somewhere else?"  
Ren frowned, "For what?"

  
"W-well, if there's a cut, where's the weapon?"  
I hummed in confusion, "Could it not just be the saw?"  
Aika shook her head and pointed at the cut again, "It's not bad enough."

  
_That's right. It's only a light cut._

  
Aika nodded, "The saw would cut deeper, or I'd assume that...at least."

Ren sighed, "I guess...I didn't realize that."

 

* * *

We began to walk out of the room when Ren stopped, "I think Kaida should go back to her room."

  
I stared, confused, "Why?"  
"No offense to her or anything, but if she's so sick that she can't talk, then I feel like she should be resting. She might need to in the trial."

  
Aika frowned, "But...won't people suspect her?"  
Ren shook his head, "I'll back her up. I'll even take her." He put his hand on her shoulder, she looked down. "Come on, you might need the rest."  
She nodded and they proceeded to head back to her room.

 

* * *

Aika and I had walked to the computer lab. There wasn't anything in particular that stood out, everything seemed to be normal. We checked behind computers and in all the desks. 

 

I spoke up, "Hey, I'm not finding anything."

  
Silence.

  
"Hello?"

  
Silence.

  
"Aikaa?"

  
Silence.

  
I walked towards where she was.  
I sighed in relief when I saw her crouched on the ground on her e-handbook. I tapped her on the shoulder.

  
I regretted it.

  
Aika is such a quiet-voiced person, the sound of her high-pitched screaming is awful. It was loud and honestly scared me myself. She screamed loud enough to hear miles away and fell over.  
She looked terrified when she stopped. It was a little funny.

  
"Ch-Chiro!" She sat up and sighed, "You scared me..."  
"Uh..yEAH I NOTICED."  
"Sorry..."

  
I sighed, "It's fine, what are you looking at anyways?"  
"O-oh! This handbook, it's missing some pieces.."

  
"What do you mean?"

"L-look!" She showed me the handbook.

  
She was right. There were massive pieces of the screen just gone. It looked like it had been destroyed.  
Aika tried to turn it on, but it only brought up a broken color screen. "This might be Akira's handbook. Maybe the killer destroyed it..."

  
"But..why?"  
"I'm not sure. Maybe the motive?"

  
_Oh yeah..the motive_

  
We stood up and Aika put the handbook in my pocket. She shrugged, "My motive wasn't too bad, just a simple, "no running" rule. I can't imagine anyone having something life threatening."  
I nodded, "Yeah, I just wasn't allowed to sleep in my room." I laughed, "Actually, I slept in Akira's ro-..." I stopped.

  
Aika stared at me in shock.

  
I spoke up, quietly, "Why did he...leave?"  
"Ch-Chiro?"

  
"H-he was RIGHT THERE! I saw him! Why did he leave?!"  
"I'm not sure..."

 

 

_**A NEW TRUTH BULLET HAS BEEN ADDED!** _   
**"Broken e-handbook" has been added to your truth bullets!**

 

  
_**A NEW TRUTH BULLET HAS BEEN ADDED!** _   
**"Akira's motive" has been added to your truth bullets!**

 

 

I took a deep breath.

  
_I don't understand._

  
Aika rubbed my shoulder. 

And then it started.

 

* * *

  
**_DING DONG! BING BONG!_ **

  
"I'm bored. So let's get this thing rolling! Meet me at the school entrance PRONTO!"

  
_**Click** _

* * *

_No. Not now. I'm not ready._

  
Aika spoke, "W-we should go."

 

_No. Please._

_I didn't find out..._

  
I took a deep breath.

  
_She's right. Stop it._

* * *

We made it to the entrance where we saw everyone standing, waiting on us.

  
Everyone but Akira.

  
We went into the door, only to realize we were just in another room.  
Monokuma pulled a lever, and we were sent down, like some kind of action movie.

  
Kaida patted my shoulder, Aika smiled.

  
_We can do this._

* * *

When we stopped, the big doors swung open, and we were greeted with a dark room. There were podiums, one for each of us. They had our names on them, like assigned seats.  
However, one of them had a photo.

  
_Akira Togami, the Ultimate Debater..._

  
He had a big red X over the front of his face.

 

Monokuma told us to go to our assigned podiums, and for once, no one said anything back. We stood in our spots, looking around at the others around us.

 

  
Standing there, I had a strong sense of determination.

  
_One of us is a killer._   
_And I vow to discover the truth!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any critics, please let me know! I'm not a writer, so I'd appreciate the feedback.


End file.
